moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Avalanche - BEST MAP EVER!!! Description: A medium sized snowy map that is usually best with 2-6 players. There are many trees, and rocks which can be used to hide behind and snipe. There is a single cabin/shed in the middle of the map which provides a good vantage point on most of the map. A medium ranged weapon is optimal here. Over 2 million players love this game but it is also the map that hackers prefer to go in as it is really easy to get kills in this particular map. Facility 50000 players play this Description: A large map which consists of many corridors and rooms. In the center there are two computer labs which contains the majority of the battle. Strategy: A fast short range weapon, such as a shotgun, is recommended here, due to the fact you never know when opposing players will come around the corner. So always be prepared to hit the fire button. Another useful weapon here are grenades. They are useful for throwing around corners, and into main rooms. Space for retreating to is quite limited, meaning a kill usually. Another really important weapon (and tool) on this map, is the knife. (You can unlock the knife in campaign mode if you haven't already done so yet) The knife is particularity useful in this level because opponents walk around corners and don't watch their back, so you can take the opportunity and slay them. Jungle voted as the best map by 69000 people Description: '''A medium to large size map, seperated by a central area which can only be crossed by two bridges. These bridges have no cover and as most of the fighting happens in the middle, do not attempt to cross unless no enemies are there as you will die. '''Best game modes: Capture the flag is probably the best game mode on this map, because of the the seperated sides. Also battle on this map is extremely hectic as there is not much cover. '''Tactics: '''Try to stay away from the opponents side as there are multiple spawn areas and you will probably get killed from behind by a spawning enemy. There are elevated platforms looking over the central areas, and these are very good spots to kill the people attempting to cross, so check these if you are crossing, or stay in them and rack up the kills. The elevated area on one side (the side with the big building) is especially susceptible to grenades, so as you run underneath it and into the building, chuck a nade and if the angle is right you will see it explode through the floor and you are almost garunteed a kill or two. Temple we luv capcha the flag !!!!! Best for Capture The Flag matches, as the map is largely symmetrical, with a main area in the center, with small dorrs on each side. Past the doors are (Resistance) a forest area and (Razor Squad) a courtyard. The spawn points are just placed so a player can hide at the extreme end of the exits and wait for players to spawn without the location detecting an enemy player and moving players to another spawn point. There are two entrances to each door, one straight through and one off to the side. Warehouse aint no borin at all !!! Description: Large map best used on 2v2. This map supports most styles of gameplay, from sniping to shotgunning to pistol-whipping due to the tristed corridors, multiple camping spots, and large open space in the middle. be careful when playing capture the flag-the distance between the flag points are very close. team battle is usually the best for this map. Tactics: Pretty much anything works well here.(I reccomend an AR, because of their versatality). watch out, though, because whatever style counters yours will be supported here too! Category:Multiplayer mode over 500 000 people round the world play this amazing games Category:Multiplayer